


Stay for the Cake

by ReeLeeV



Series: Stay for the Fake Series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Birthday Party, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I forgot how to tag, M/M, Pining, kind of, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Hyungwon asks his best friend of forever for help faking a boyfriend, what comes of it isn’t exactly what he expects…
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Stay for the Fake Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680169
Comments: 54
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello everyone!!! I am back from another sinfully long, unplanned hiatus (because life just sucks that much sometimes) with a new fic~! As y'all can see, I have gifted this bad boy to someone because she helped brainstorm this wonderful idea with me via Twitter (inspired by these pics https://twitter.com/hwonpics/status/1220568765466841088). She is wonderful and has some GREAT things planned, so be sure to check her out! 
> 
> Thank y'all again for sticking with me through all these gaps and unfinished fics. I promise I really will finish all of these, I really really will! It's what y'all deserve <333 Until then, enjoy this lil new one!

“I… have a favor to ask.”

Kihyun’s brow furrows, the tension in the younger’s voice causing him to pause. He sets down what’s likely the best fried chicken in the entire planet, despite how it tastes oddly of bribery now. He sits up, crossing his arms over his chest and studying the way Hyungwon won’t meet his eyes. 

“If this is about your need for a housekeeper,” Kihyun begins, “don’t expect me to start doing a special side job for you. Your place needs a specialist, at this point.” Hyungwon’s big doe eyes widen just a bit, and his eyebrows wrinkle together in dismay.

“What?? No, asshole, I need you to be my date.”

Kihyun snorts, outright snorts in Hyungwon’s face, and he goes back to eating his chicken. He’s sure Hyungwon’s got to be joking, it’s the only logical explanation.

“I’m not joking,” Hyungwon defends, as if reading Kihyun’s mind. Kihyun hums, taking his time finishing off his chicken before sitting up again. He takes his napkin and wipes some condensation off his glass before wiping the tips of his fingers on it, using the moisture to grab at some of the grease lingering there. 

“And that’s how you ask? By insulting me?” he prods, his voice lilting on bemused. He chooses to focus more on the teasing for now, the ways he can make Hyungwon suffer in the moment, than the request itself. It’d only get his hopes up, because obviously it doesn’t mean what he’d want it to. 

He’s seen Hyungwon ask boys out that he _actually_ has interest in, and this isn’t the way at all. This has got to be some twisted kind of joke. 

Hyungwon pouts, pushing a breath out of his thick lips that ruffles his cherry blossom hair. Kihyun tries not to stare, but it’s a hard thing to do. After all, no one else in all the world would be able to compare to how beautiful Hyungwon looks with pink hair… except for maybe himself. Kihyun leans back in his seat, tilting his head to the side and pursing his lips. He can practically see the wheels in Hyungwon’s mind turning, choosing all the right words to coax Kihyun into doing this.

“My little brother is having a birthday party this weekend,” Hyungwon finally starts, his gaze seemingly glued to the table. Kihyun is almost grateful, because if there’s one thing he can never say no to, it’s Hyungwon’s eyes. He makes a small noise in his throat of understanding. 

So, that’s it… 

Hyungwon’s family has been bugging him about settling down with someone ever since they were both teenagers. However, Hyungwon isn’t the settling-down-type, as the younger has repeated time and again when venting to Kihyun about this very topic. It’s the single statement that’s always kept Kihyun from asking him out officially, that keeps Hyungwon forever in the friend category. As much as Hyungwon isn’t one to settle down, Kihyun is one to do exactly that. 

“And you want to bring someone to keep your parents off your back,” Kihyun finishes, waving at Hyungwon to add more if necessary. But, he’s fairly certain he has the gist of it. However, he thinks not by the way Hyungwon’s head snaps up almost immediately, the gaze in his eyes almost defiant. A defiance that makes Kihyun’s heart grow just a little weaker.

“What? No,” Hyungwon assures him. “I can handle my parents. My little brother is the one that’s been hounding me more than usual lately, and I may or may not have lied to him about having a boyfriend… He wants me to bring him to his party Saturday.” Kihyun sucks in a breath through his pursed lips, already formulating the best way to say no. But, Hyungwon seems to sense that, and he lurches forward, encasing Kihyun’s small hands in his larger ones and grasping tight.

“Kihyunnie-hyung,” he almost whines, the light in his eyes switching to pleading in under a second, “ _please_ come with me to the party… I’ll do anything in return, anything! I just _need_ this party to be perfect for my brother, and I don’t want to disappoint him by not bringing someone.”

And, it’s in this moment, Kihyun knows he can’t say no. Not when Hyungwon is pouting and looking at him like that… It’s the look that had gotten them both in so much trouble together when they were younger. Hyungwon had always been a bad influence, getting Kihyun to skip classes with him and hide him in the utility closet for midday naps. Of course, Kihyun was the real bad influence, getting into fights and going to drinking parties when he was way underaged… But, we don’t talk about that.

Kihyun feels his own shoulders deflate, and he can only manage a small nod as he looks back down towards his chicken. He can _hear_ the wide smile that comes to Hyungwon’s perfect face when he pulls his hands away, the relief flooding off the younger.

“Perfect!” Hyungwon chirps out, most likely hunching his shoulders forward and doing that cute little eye twinkle that he does when he’s happy. “I’ll come get you Saturday morning! I’ll drive.”

“You? Getting up in the morning?” Kihyun asks, choosing to go back to the teasing. It’s easier.

“I would do it for my brother, and no one else,” Hyungwon tells him, the return of his pout evident in his voice. Kihyun snorts again, though a bit softer and a bit more affectionate this time. Kihyun stares at the remainder of his chicken for a moment, though he isn’t all that hungry anymore.

“Well, thanks for lunch,” Kihyun says, standing and putting on his coat. “It was nice to get out of the apartment. Hyunwoo’s been driving me crazy lately with this new routine he’s working on.” Hyungwon chuckles knowingly, standing, as well, and making it look so effortlessly graceful Kihyun could outright lose it then and there. 

“I know how you feel,” Hyungwon says, putting back on his own coat and following Kihyun out of the restaurant. “Heon and Min have been _all over_ each other lately…”

“Isn’t their anniversary coming up soon?”

“That’s why.”

“Jesus,” Kihyun can’t help but chuckle, shaking his head in mock sympathy. “Well, good luck with that, Wonnie~” Hyungwon looks over to him, pouting a bit. 

“That’s it? You stay with me long enough to ensure you get another date, and then you leave me to my doom? You’re so mean,” Hyungwon whines, causing Kihyun to look over and be attacked by the hard frown gracing his features. He coos mockingly, though only halfway so, and takes the opportunity to pull at his cheek. 

“You’re the one who took me out as a bribe,” he points out, retracting his hand before it can linger too long. Hyungwon huffs out a long breath that comes out in a puff of smoke. Kihyun sort of lingers for a moment, expecting Hyungwon to say something more. But, when he doesn’t, he only turns to keep walking since they’re standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He’d rather not just stand around in people’s ways. Hyungwon, though, suddenly grabs the arm of his jacket, his thin fingers grasping hard at the fabric. Kihyun turns back to look at him, surprised for a moment to see the genuine gratitude in his eyes.

“Thank you, really,” Hyungwon mutters softly, just between them. “It means a lot to me… I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Kihyun can’t help the way his heart does a little flip in his chest at how Hyungwon is speaking only for him in this moment, patting his hand a bit nervously.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kihyun assures him, also speaking softly in fear of ruining the moment. “I’m glad I can help.” Hyungwon hums, giving a small nod and letting go of his jacket. He lingers for a second more before turning towards his apartment and heading towards it, his hands mere fists in his pockets. 

This is a dangerous game he’s about to play. He’ll have to make an even more conscious effort to keep his emotions in check than usual, which is bound to be tiring. And, he has to do so while putting up a front to Hyungwon’s parent and little brother. How old is the kid turning now…? Twenty-three? Twenty-five? He can’t remember. Hyungwon’s brother had always seemed like some far away, made-up person because he got to study abroad when they were all younger. He’s seen him—max—twice throughout all the years he’s known Hyungwon… 

Kihyun curses under his breath, a thought coming to mind. He’ll have to figure out a last-minute gift, and with only three days until the party in question… He supposes it’s a hot night of internet snooping and overpriced overnight shipping costs for him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun huffs out a long, annoyed breath, bouncing from foot to foot with a wrapped gift box tucked under his arm. He swears, only for Hyungwon would he get out this early on one of his few days of rest to make a long drive to Gwangju for a stranger’s birthday party. Not that he’d ever say something like that aloud, of course. That’d be much too incriminating. 

A car slowly meanders its way to stop just in front of Kihyun at the curb, an older-looking Kia Amanti with aged grey paint that peels off around the headlights. Kihyun frowns, leaning down to speak into the window as it rolls down.

“If this rust bucket falls apart halfway there, I’m holding you personally responsible,” he says to Hyungwon, who only rolls his eyes and looks back towards the road ahead. Despite looking his usual dapper self, sporting a comfy domestic style just light enough to make Kihyun think about lending him his jacket, Hyungwon looks beyond exhausted. The venti Americano in the cupholder is already drained down to mere ice cubes which don’t even seem to have been given the proper amount of time to being melting yet.

“Well, damn,” Hyungwon replies dryly as Kihyun reaches in through the open window to unlock his door. “There goes my brilliant plan to force us to share a bed in a motel in the middle of nowhere for a night.” Kihyun has to force himself to not pause at the statement, sliding into the passenger’s seat and leaning over to carefully put his gift on the backseat. He can feel the younger eyeing him curiously, and he can’t help but grow defensive—only slightly because it’ll help change the subject.

“I can’t just go to your little brother’s birthday party without a gift. That’d be rude.”

Hyungwon snorts, a bemused smile contorting his features. One that he quickly pats away with his long hand, getting serious for the drive ahead.

“And what exactly did you get a twenty-five year-old you never met?” he asks, his gaze steady as he pulls back into the stream of traffic heading out of the city for one reason or another. Kihyun glances at him with a smirk, quirking up a brow.

“Wouldn’t you like to know~” he replies, unsure as to why he says it exactly like  _ that _ . However, he doesn’t back down from it. He never backs down from anything. Kihyun studies Hyungwon for a moment, feeling as if the younger is wanting to say something more but chooses against it, which isn’t much like him at all. Hyungwon merely reaches towards the cupholder only to retrieve the empty plastic cup and attempt at taking a slurp from the stack of ice. Kihyun can’t help but laugh, reaching over to take the cup from him and put it back into the cupholder.

“Next round is on me,” he tells Hyungwon, earning a curious but silent glance from him. Kihyun doesn’t meet his eyes, worried suddenly that his own eyes would betray him and reveal more than he’d like. However, Hyungwon only watches him for a moment before returning his tired stare to the car in front of them. 

It seems as if bumper to bumper traffic is going to be the theme of the day, Kihyun can’t help but mentally note as he relaxes into the seat. He just bides his time, distracting himself with the music, the cars they pass. It isn’t until they get through the Starbucks drive thru and Hyungwon gets halfway through his second Americano that he bothers helping to pick up the mood. He grabs for the aux chord, disconnecting Hyungwon’s phone with only one shout of protest from the driver before plugging his own phone in. He rolls his eyes, turning on an EDM playlist he’d prepared just for the drive today. 

Hyungwon makes a small noise of approval, nodding his head to the beat while tapping it out against the steering wheel. He makes noises with his mouth in-tune with the song in lieu of singing along, and Kihyun can’t help but smile a bit too fondly. Luckily, Hyungwon’s always been a cautious driver, so he doesn’t notice Kihyun’s momentary lapse.

He’ll have to remember to keep himself in check today, or else things may easily take a turn for the immensely awkward… 

Roughly four hours and two more coffee stops later, Hyungwon is pulling the car to a stop in front of a quaint suburban home. Kihyun disconnects his phone, eager to get out of the car after being in the confined space for so long. Hyungwon, however, puts a hand on Kihyun’s knee to stop him. 

“Look,” he begins, his tongue darting out to anxiously lick at his lips, “we didn’t set any rules or anything, but I know they’re going to ask how we started dating. We need to get our stories straight.” Kihyun hums softly, too distracted by Hyungwon’s hand to focus much. Hyungwon’s brow furrows, parting his lips as if he’s about to say something more, but there’s a loud  _ bang _ against the window behind him that causes him to jump suddenly and turn. 

A young man with light brown hair and rectangle glasses is pouting down at them through the window, his arms crossed stubbornly. Kihyun recognizes him easily from his perusal of Hyungwon’s social media: Changkyun, the birthday boy. Kihyun tries for a small smile, choosing not to pay attention to how Hyungwon’s hand had jumped up to his thigh in the surprise of the moment. He rolls down his window, suddenly worried he won’t be able to pull this role off.

“Hyung,” Changkyun starts, leaning down and propping himself against the window. “I told you to bring your boyfriend, not just one of your friends… You didn’t lie to me about having one again, did you?? It’s not fair to lie to me on my birthday.”

“I  _ did _ bring my boyfriend,” Hyungwon says before Kihyun can interject, the hand on Kihyun’s thigh instead grabbing for Kihyun’s hand, as if meaning to prove a point. “I wouldn’t lie to you on your birthday, Kkungie…” Kihyun’s heart clogs up his throat, and his nerves become inflamed with embarrassment. Changkyun glances between Kihyun and his brother, his eyes growing a bit wider in silent surprise.

“Huh…” he says, as if he doesn’t quite believe it. “Well, Mom always did have a feeling about you two…” Kihyun turns his head, trying for a small chuckle as he shoots Hyungwon a questioning look. A look that isn’t returned, however, because he sees Hyungwon’s too busy giving Changkyun one of those “for the love of god, stop embarrassing me” glares that’s special to siblings. Kihyun turns back to look at Changkyun, but the birthday boy is only smirking before pulling back to open Kihyun’s door. Kihyun takes the opportunity to step out, admittedly not seeming very couple-like as he forces himself to casually drop Hyungwon’s hand… 

This is going to be a  _ long _ day.


	3. Chapter 3

“I always did have a feeling about you two…” Hyungwon’s mother comments, unknowingly echoing her younger son’s words from only moments before. Kihyun chuckles awkwardly, the gift tucked under his arm, and Hyungwon is hovering behind him closely. Kihyun can feel the anxious energy ebbing off the younger, and he has half a mind to take him to the side to tell him to chill the fuck out. He honestly doesn’t know how he’s going to make it through all this if Hyungwon isn’t even going to be able to keep calm. 

“So, what made you two start dating…?” Changkyun asks, though he seems much more interested in Kihyun’s gift than the answer to his question. “Because, whenever Mom used to say ‘Well what about Kihyunnie, he’s so sweet’ you’d act like it was the worst thing in the world.”

Wow. That hurt. 

“W-Well,” Hyungwon begins, obviously floundering. Kihyun pushes away his damaged feelings over  _ that _ little tidbit, deciding this to be the moment he put his degree to good use. 

“He was there for me when no one else was,” Kihyun begins, cutting Hyungwon’s half-baked cover story off. “I was having a pretty hard time of it with some family stuff a little while ago, and… I don’t know. He dragged me out of my apartment, and I was just sitting there thinking about how long we’d known each other and how, even though he annoys me more than anyone else, I couldn’t name another person who’s been as supportive of me as he has. So, I asked him out properly…” Kihyun pauses to give a small, airy chuckle—mostly at himself for how he’s so skillfully pulling this all out of his ass for the most part. 

“He thought I was joking at first, but I managed to convince him.” 

Hyungwon’s mother makes a small noise at this, almost like a coo of approval. She launches forward to hug Kihyun around the neck, then Hyungwon, claiming how she’d always known her son would be such a kind person. She starts to prattle on about how happy she is about this news, and how good they look together as a couple, but Kihyun doesn’t really listen. He’s too focused on how harshly he can feel Hyungwon’s eyes on him, boring into the back of his head. Kihyun buries his own nerves at the cover story in a heap of denial. 

Just because that story had been based in fact doesn’t mean Hyungwon’s reading too much into this… After all, the best lies are based in truth. 

Kihyun had, in fact, been going through some family issues recently. His older brother had lost contact with his parents, and his mother had been worrying like crazy about it. Despite the tame nature of his brother’s assignment when he’d gone in for his mandatory military service, his mother had always been one to worry. His brother had finally resurfaced eventually, having lost his phone but finally found it a week later. Despite not having been terribly worried—his older brother has always been an airhead, so he figured it’d be something like a lost phone—his mother had been calling him nonstop to check on him and see if he’d heard anything from his brother.

They constant calls had worn Kihyun thin, when added to how strenuous his job had become until recently, and Hyungwon had taken notice. He’d really dragged Kihyun out to dinner to help him relax, and there had been a moment during when Kihyun had thought maybe, just maybe, they could be something more. But, Kihyun had shaken the thought off, having known better… 

An excited gasp brings Kihyun back to reality, and he glances over his shoulder to see Changkyun clinging to a pale, muscular man with twinkling eyes and a smile Kihyun can’t help but find endearing. Changkyun pulls the man over from the front door by the arm, the stranger stumbling along and allowing himself to be manhandled. 

“Ah, Hoseokkie!” Hyungwon’s mother says, sounding a bit surprised but happy nonetheless. “I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it today.” The man, apparently named Hoseok, chuckles softly and rubs at the back of his neck.

“Work tried to keep me, but… there’s no way I’d miss Kkungie’s birthday~” Changkyun borderline giggles at this, seeming to hug onto his arm even tighter. Kihyun feels Hyungwon touch the small of his back, and Kihyun can’t help but look back at him. He sees the same look in his eyes he’s seen his own older brother wear: the preemptive death stare. Kihyun has to bite back a sigh, shifting to slip his arm through Hyungwon’s. He pinches his forearm, drawing Hyungwon’s attention to him for just long enough to give him the trademark  **_Behave_ ** glare. 

Hoseok seems to take notice, a nervous laugh falling from his lips before he steps over and offers out a hand.

“H-Hi,” he says, “I’m Lee Hoseok. You must be the older brother I’ve heard so much about.” Hyungwon hums, taking it and giving a polite smile. 

“You must be the boyfriend I’ve heard absolutely nothing about.” Changkyun gives a small whine, and Kihyun sees him shaking his head. Hyungwon drops Kihyun’s arm and strides over to his younger brother, and Kihyun doesn’t bother fighting his sigh this time.

“You didn’t tell me about your boyfriend, so why would I have to tell you about mine??”

“Because I’m the  _ older  _ brother, I have rights!”

“Boys,” Hyungwon’s mother interjects, her voice stern. “Fight when we  _ don’t  _ have guests, why don’t you?” She huffs out a breath, shaking her head and turning to resume her work. Hyungwon shoots Changkyun a glare, and Changkyun glares just as strongly back. Kihyun purses his lips, offering out his hand to Hoseok.

“Hi, I’m Kihyun,” he introduces, smiling just charming enough to compensate for Hyungwon’s attitude. At least that part is the same as when they were only friends to everyone else as well as themselves. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“N-Nice to meet you, too,” Hoseok replies, shaking his hand. Kihyun can’t help but chuckle softly, nodding towards Hyungwon.

“Don’t worry,” he assures the other, “Wonnie’s bark is way worse than his bite…” Hyungwon pouts at him from across the kitchen at hearing this, but Kihyun only shrugs teasingly in return. At least now he isn’t the only outsider at the party… even if this second stranger to the home is really there in the full capacity of a real, legitimate boyfriend.

Kihyun can only ever hope of being so lucky, he thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

Kihyun watches from the opposite end of the couch how his “boyfriend” chews on the tip of his thumb, his eyes not leaving his brother and his brother’s boyfriend. Hyungwon’s mother had left for a moment to pick up some last minute ingredients from the store, and now Kihyun and Hyungwon are here, sitting awkwardly in the living room while Changkyun and Hoseok are all over each other on the couch across from them. Kihyun nudges his knee against Hyungwon’s, finally drawing the younger’s attention to him. He cocks up an eyebrow and nods, silently telling him to check his behavior before he starts a fight with his brother on today of all days.

Hyungwon’s shoulders drop a bit, seeming to easily understand the message, and he leans against Kihyun as he clasps his hands in his lap. Kihyun does his best not to purse his lips at how his own heart rate trips over itself, hesitating a moment before reaching up to pet at Hyungwon’s hair. Kihyun sees Hyungwon’s eyes fall shut, and he feels the younger nestle a bit closer to his side, and he gulps thickly as he tries not to think too much about it.

After all, it won’t mean anything after today.

“Hyung,” Changkyun calls from the other side of the coffee table, causing Hyungwon’s eyes to open back up slowly. Kihyun watches as the younger seems to hesitate for a moment, his eyes glancing between his brother and Kihyun. “How long have you and Kihyunnie-hyung been dating, _really_ ? It can’t have been for very long… I mean, you two don’t _act_ like a couple who’s been together for a long time, anyway.”

“And how is that supposed to be, exactly?” Hyungwon asks, raising his eyebrows. Changkyun shrugs, frowning. Kihyun stops petting Hyungwon’s hair to instead drop behind him and squeeze the small of his back in silent warning that he’s acting a bit too bratty, and Hyungwon frowns.

“I—”

“What made you want to start dating him, anyway?” Changkyun presses on, leaning forward a bit as if to inspect the fake couple better. “No offense, Kihyun-hyung, I just didn’t think it’d be you two… Kihyunnie said why he asked you out, but why’d you say yes, hyung?” Kihyun chews on the inside of his cheek at this, trying to think of a way to save Hyungwon from answering. But, then, Hyungwon proves that he doesn’t always need saving…

“He bought me dumplings in my second year of high school.”

Or, maybe he does.

Kihyun looks to Hyungwon, unable to hide his complete and utter confusion at the younger’s words. Dumplings? In tenth grade? _That_ was the best he could come up with?? Changkyun snorts, clearly thinking the same thing Kihyun is, and Hyungwon straightens up a bit, pouting.

“What’s so funny?”

“That’s it?” Changkyun asks, giggling a bit around his words. “That’s all it took for you to say yes to him? When you said you’d rather die a thousand times than go on a date with him?? That you’d rather go out with _Minhyuk-hyung_ before you went out with him???” Hyungwon’s scowling now, giving Changkyun that same “stop embarrassing me” look he’d given him before. Kihyun tries not to seem too terribly disappointed, laughing along and putting up what he thinks to be a good front despite his breaking heart.

Well, at least he didn’t have to go through the hassle of firsthand rejection… 

“I hadn’t eaten in a couple days because of jetlag making me have a weird sleeping schedule,” Hyungwon starts to defend, his voice almost stern. “I had just transferred to the school, and I was just some awkward, lanky, country kid who knew no one. I had gotten lost trying to find the cafeteria, and I ended up missing lunch. Kihyun was the school ambassador that year, and he eventually found me wandering around in the arts hall.” Hyungwon pauses, looking to Kihyun with eyes glittering with… some weird light that Kihyun could nearly name, or at least would if he were any more brave.

“You were beyond pissed because I had missed the orientation with you that morning, remember?” Kihyun gives a short nod, unable to keep from smiling at the memory. It was the first time he’d met Hyungwon. “You looked like you were about to rip me a new one, but then my stomach growled so loud, and I was so embarrassed… I thought you were going to have me suspended or something because my stomach had interrupted your nagging. But, you didn’t. You just took me by the hand and got me out of the school. You took me to the convenience store across the street and bought me dumplings.”

Kihyun doesn’t realize he’s smiling like a lovesick fool, or that he’s holding Hyungwon’s hand. He doesn’t even know what to say, having not even known Hyungwon remembered that day. Of course Kihyun did, because it’s the day he had met probably the best man in the entirety of the universe, but he would have never thought in a million years Hyungwon would have bothered keeping that locked away in that beautiful head of his.

Hoseok coos, fawning over the story across the coffee table, but Kihyun is too busy staring at Hyungwon to notice anything but his boyfriend. Shit. He means his fake boyfriend. _Fake_ boyfriend. Kihyun chuckles softly, the tips of his ears going red as he glances away. He keeps his fingers tangle in Hyungwon’s to keep up appearances, but he glues his eyes to the floor.

“Wow…” Changkyun finally comments, sounding wholly astonishes. “That was so sweet, hyung… I almost don’t even want to vomit.” Hyungwon sighs loudly, shaking his head as he drops Kihyun’s grip and relaxes against the couch.

“Changkyunnie…” Hoseok admonishes softly, nudging their shoulders together. Changkyun offers a small smile, giving him a halfhearted shrug. 

Kihyun waits an appropriate amount of time before excusing himself to go to the bathroom, only stopping in his quest for solitude to briefly help Hyungwon’s mother with the groceries. He escapes into the bathroom shortly after, turning on the light and locking the door behind himself. He sinks down to the floor, releasing a long breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

God, this was _such_ a bad idea. How could he have been so stupid as to put himself into this situation?? He’s playing the part he’s always wanted, to be Hyungwon’s boyfriend, but it’s already starting to mess with his head and make him confuse fiction with reality. That story Hyungwon had told… It felt too real to be a lie, but isn’t that what this whole thing is supposed to be? The most believable of falsehoods? Kihyun’s hands start to sweat as he thinks of all the PDA he’s already had to undergo with the younger.

Before, it had been fine. He’s a naturally touch person, but now his tendencies are on _show_ , and if he were to lessen it, there’d be questions. The thought of having to even hold Hyungwon’s hand for another second nearly makes him scream, because as he’s learned today it’ll never mean the thing he hopes for it to… 

_He’d rather date Min than me_ … Kihyun thinks forlornly, his gaze growing defeated as he stares ahead at the plush rug in front of the shower. _Fuck, he’d probably rather date literally anyone else in the universe than me…_ Kihyun leans his head back against the cool wood of the door, closing his eyes against the harsh overhead light.

_What’s so wrong with me…?_


	5. Chapter 5

“That was a delicious dinner, Mrs. Chae,” Kihyun compliments as he leans back in his chair, smacking his lips in approval. Empty dishes are all in neat little rows on the table, physical proof of Kihyun’s claim. Hyungwon’s mother hums softly from the head of the table, bowing her head slightly.

“Thank you, Kihyunnie… It just makes me proud to see you boys eating well.” Kihyun gives a small nod, knowing that feeling. There are few things that make him feel as good as watching their friend group chow down on his homecooked meals every other Friday night back home. The woman stands, starting to gather plates, and Kihyun practically leaps out of his chair.

“Let me,” he says gently, starting to stack the plates nearby and carrying them along. Hoseok makes a small noise, jumping up, as well, to help with the process. Hyungwon’s mother chuckles airily, patting both young men on the shoulders as they pass by her.

“It’s nice to see my sons brought home boyfriends with such better manners than them,” she compliments, glaring playfully at Hyungwon and Changkyun. Changkyun huffs out a small breath, pouting.

“It’s my birthday, I shouldn’t have to do chores,” he comments, tilting his head towards Hyungwon. “Hyung should be helping, not me.”

“Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean I can’t call you out for being a brat,” Hyungwon says, his tone sweet and loving despite his words. Kihyun shakes his head, nudging Hyungwon as he passes by him in his quest for dishes. Hyungwon shoots him a look, his eyes so tired and deep-set. The light usually in his gaze is nearly gone, merely a flicker now, and Kihyun has to bite back a sigh.

“Hoseok-hyung,” Kihyun says politely, causing the older man to pause, “let Wonnie and me take care of all this. You can just relax with Changkyun and Mrs. Chae in the living room.” Hoseok makes a small noise, looking to Changkyun hesitantly, as if he isn’t sure if he should take the offer, but Changkyun nods so fast to the idea that Hoseok beams a split second later, thanking Kihyun softly for his thoughtfulness. Kihyun nudges Hyungwon again, jerking his head towards the plates Hoseok sits down, and Hyungwon begrudgingly picks them up and carries them to the kitchen with Kihyun. 

Kihyun starts running dishwater automatically, placing the dishes in the sink and soaking them. Hyungwon leans back against the counter beside him, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring back towards the way they’d come.

“What is it?” Kihyun asks softly, only loud enough for Hyungwon to hear. The longer they’ve been here, the more irritable Hyungwon’s become, and it’s making it pretty hard for Kihyun to pretend to be his boyfriend.

“I can’t believe that brat didn’t tell me he was dating anyone,” Hyungwon grumbles, frowning hard. Kihyun has to fight the urge to roll his eyes, keeping his gaze strained on the dishes. “He has the nerve to keep bugging the shit out of me over and over about making sure I don’t die alone, and here he is keeping this kind of secret from me?? Honestly, the disrespect I put up with…” He then pauses, finally glancing Kihyun’s way. “I shouldn’t have even asked you to do all this. I should’ve just kept my imaginary boyfriend a secret. I  _ would’ve  _ if I’d have known about  _ this _ !”

“No, you wouldn’t have,” Kihyun tells him easily, seeing the indignant lie for what it is. Hyungwon’s shoulders deflate and he shakes his head, turning around to lie down on the counter and rest his head against his arms. 

“No, I wouldn’t have…” He takes a few moments to raise his head again, his eyes lazily watching Kihyun start to wash the dishes and rinse them. “And now here you are, cleaning the dishes and making my mom think you’re the most perfect boyfriend in the world… I feel so guilty, hyung… I’m sorry to have asked you to do this. I would take it back if I could.” 

Kihyun is chewing hard on the inside of his cheek, his temper rising. He isn’t purposefully  _ making _ Hyungwon’s mother think anything—aside from the whole dating thing, that is. Kihyun is  _ fantastic  _ boyfriend material, and he isn’t ashamed to admit it. If Hyungwon really thinks that part of it is an act… God, how little has Hyungwon noticed him, then?

“Is it really  _ that  _ hard to pretend to be dating me, Hyungwon??” Kihyun finds himself asking, the tips of his ears heating up. “I mean, I’m the one initiating everything here.  _ I’m _ the one playing the part. I get you the drinks, I suggest we clean the dishes, I make the idle chitchat, I start all the PDA… What’s so horrible about me that you can’t pull your head out of your ass long enough to help me a little???” He looks away from his work then, a hard glare in his gaze when he meets Hyungwon’s eyes. 

It’s a question he hadn’t meant to ask, though one that’s been burning inside of him the longer they’ve been in this house. Hyungwon’s apology about the request that had gotten them to this point seems to have been the catalyst to bringing it out, and Kihyun, as always, isn’t going to back down from having said it. Hyungwon seems at a loss for words, seems unable to meet Kihyun’s eyes. He shifts where he stands, his eyes dropping to the counter again as he buries his head into his arms. 

Kihyun huffs out a long breath, shaking his head, and he finds himself saying something he really wishes he hadn’t as soon as it’s left his lips.

“Maybe you’re right… Maybe you shouldn’t have asked me, if it was going to be this hard for you.”

Silence follows what Kihyun didn’t say. He should’ve said “if it was going to be so hard for us,” or even, “if it was going to be so easy for me.”

But, that’d be too telling, and if there’s one thing Kihyun’s learned from all this is that he doesn’t have a shot in hell to have Hyungwon as his own. 

He should start making peace with that.

When Kihyun and Hyungwon are finished with the dishes, they return only to have Hyungwon brought back into the kitchen by his mother. Kihyun sits on the same couch he had before, picking at the tips of his fingers as he watches the only real couple in the house fawn all over each other.

He tries not to be too depressed about how he could never have that with a certain someone.

The lights turn off, and Hyungwon and his mother walk in a second later with a white and yellow cake, a row of rainbow numbers in a string of numbers to write out Changkyun’s birthdate. Hyungwon’s face seems so soft and warm in the light of those candles, and Kihyun feels his own anxiety at the situation melt just a bit. Despite the tension that’s been in Hyungwon’s eyes all day, Kihyun sees the love he has for his brother in his gaze, and there’s so much of it that Kihyun can’t help but smile.

Hyungwon and his mother softly begin to sing happy birthday, and Kihyun and Hoseok follow suit. Changkyun smiles widely from ear to ear, watching with glittering eyes as the two approach. They set the cake down on the coffee table, and Hyungwon sits by Changkyun’s other side on the couch to put the birthday hat on his head. Hyungwon’s mother hands Kihyun another, and Kihyun automatically begins putting it on Hyungwon’s head. He straightens it with gentle fingers, not noticing the camera flash until it’s already gone off. 

Hyungwon looks over, smiling gratefully, and Kihyun can’t remember what he’d been so mad about in the kitchen just before. He only remembers how much he cares about Hyungwon, how he’d do literally anything for him… even if it’s to his own detriment.

Changkyun blows out the candles after making a wish, and the last thing Kihyun sees before the light goes out is Hyungwon’s sparkling gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

“We should head out,” Hyungwon announces shortly after Kihyun’s finished stuffing his face with cake. He looks over at the younger with his cheeks puffed out with numerous bites of cake, his eyes twinkling. Hyungwon smiles, reaching out to brush at Kihyun’s lower lip with his thumb only to pull it back and reveal a clump of icing. Kihyun’s ears inflame a bright pink, and he quickly wipes at his mouth to ensure there’s no more. However, his actions aren’t too fast that he doesn’t notice how Hyungwon licks the icing from his thumb.

“What? No, it’s too late to drive back now,” Hyungwon’s mother chides gently, frowning. “You should stay… You and Kihyunnie can use your old room.” Kihyun gulps down the cake in his mouth, meaning to politely decline the offer, but Changkyun beats him to the punch.

“That’s a great idea!” he throws in, nudging Hyungwon goodnaturedly on the shoulder. “Just do me a favor and keep your hands off each other for the night… I don’t wanna hear any of  _ that _ on my birthday.”

“Changkyun!” his mother snaps, aghast and hiding her cheeks in embarrassment. Changkyun starts to verbally flounder, assuring her it was just a joke and that he hadn’t really meant anything by it. Kihyun glances to Hyungwon, unsure if they really should stay the night or not. That’d mean another half day of this charade, at least, and he isn’t sure how much longer he can pull it off. Today had been hard enough, as is. He’s sure tomorrow would be at least ten times worse, what with the focus no longer being on Changkyun. 

But, when he meets Hyungwon’s eyes, he can read the fatigue there plain as day. Hyungwon  _ had  _ gotten up incredibly early—for him—and he’d driven them all they way here… Kihyun thinks he could offer to drive them home, instead, but would that be too suspicious, or, even worse, rude? God, the last thing he wants is to be even  _ more _ insolent to Hyungwon’s sweet, doting mother. Lying to the woman is enough to make him feel enough guilt to last a week.

“We’d love to,” Kihyun finally agrees, earning a surprised look from his “boyfriend.” “That is, if you’re absolutely sure it wouldn’t be putting you out…” Hyungwon’s mother makes a small noise, waving her hands back and forth madly.

“No, dear, of course not!” she’s quick to assure him. “It’ll be nice to not wake up to an empty house, actually…” Her gaze falls on the coffee table, the light growing oddly distant. Kihyun glances to Hyungwon for an explanation for the sudden shift, and Hyungwon obviously fights a sigh before standing and setting a kind hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Mom? You’ve had a long day,” he says, his voice laced through with respect and love, the perfect tone for a caring son. “I’ll walk you to your room, okay?” Hyungwon’s mother coos, reaching up and patting his cheek. Kihyun tries not to stare as Hyungwon gently pulls his mother up and leads her away. He stands, a bit befuddled as he bows with Changkyun and Hoseok to wish her goodnight. When she’s halfway up the stairs to the second floor, Changkyun sighs heavily and leans against Hoseok. Kihyun sits there, unsure of what to say or do, and it shows.

“She hasn’t been the same since Dad died,” Changkyun explains softly after a few moments, eyes glued to Kihyun’s face. Kihyun purposefully doesn’t show a reaction outside of an understanding nod, not wanting to be disrespectful. “It’s why Wonnie-hyung and me try to do as much here as we can… The birthdays, the holidays, the biweekly lunches… It’s all so she isn’t so alone in this house.” Kihyun’s eyes flick over at  _ biweekly lunches _ , and Changkyun notices the tail. His brow furrows, his head tilts.

“How new is this relationship of yours, anyway…? I mean, it can’t be more than a couple months, since that’s when hyung started saying he was—”

“Ready for bed?” Hyungwon suddenly asks, causing Kihyun to jump slightly in surprise. Kihyun nods, immediately taking the chance to avoid the interrogation shining in Changkyun’s eyes. Kihyun can feel Changkyun’s gaze on him as he goes to join Hyungwon’s side, wholly avoiding it. They both bid the other couple goodnight, and Kihyun does his best to hide his surprise at how Hyungwon offers out his hand. He takes it and lets the younger lead him up the stairs, chewing on the inside of his cheek as they go.

He doesn’t think of the fact that Hyungwon’s room only has a twin bed inside it until they’re up the stairs and inside… 

Kihyun stands almost awkwardly in the doorway, watching silently as Hyungwon steps around the room sluggishly. He goes to his dresser and rifles through it before pulling out a couple of sets of oversized pajamas. He comes close and offers out a set, looking to the floor and not Kihyun’s questioning gaze.

“These might fit you…” he mumbles. Kihyun hums in acknowledgment, peering a bit closer. Is Hyungwon…  _ blushing _ ? It’s hard to tell in the darkness of the bedroom, but he can almost swear he sees the lightest of pinks dusting the younger’s cheeks. Hyungwon steps away before he can fully tell, mumbling something about Kihyun turning around. Kihyun only halfway puts the request together when Hyungwon starts stripping. He makes a small noise of understanding, immediately turning around to give the younger some privacy. 

He fumbles with the pajamas in his hands as he starts to change, as well, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Should they stage some weird argument to get Kihyun to logically sleep on the couch? Should Kihyun just sleep on the floor and chance Hyungwon’s mother or brother coming in to wake them and finding them not sleeping next to each other? He can’t think of what the protocol should be here… 

After all, he couldn’t in good conscience use the situation to his advantage to sleep in Hyungwon’s bed… could he?

When he turns around, fully changed in the pajamas that feel as if they swallow him whole with how oversized they are, he’s surprised to see Hyungwon staring at him. Those big doll-like eyes are glued to him, unblinking, and Kihyun wonders for a moment if Hyungwon had turned around too early, had perhaps caught a bit of his bare body… Kihyun moves to set his clothes on top of the dresser, and Hyungwon just keeps watching him. 

Something about the unwavering stare bolsters Kihyun with confidence… Sure, he’s usually pretty confident, but this is different. All day he’s been beaten down more and more by things Hyungwon’s apparently said about him. How he’s probably the least desirable man in the world. How he’d rather date a man he’s said is more like a brother to him than anything else than Kihyun. 

Kihyun can’t help but smirk as he walks over, taking the clothes in Hyungwon’s hands and staring into his eyes. He hums softly, feeling oddly victorious. If Hyungwon isn’t interested in his personality, it’s at least nice to know he’s interested in Kihyun’s body… 

“Feeling okay, Wonnie~?” he asks teasingly, turning on his heel to put Hyungwon’s clothes next to his. Kihyun can practically hear Hyungwon gulping down his nerves before he gives the smallest of hums in reply. He hears the squeaky mattress of Hyungwon childhood behind him moments later, and when he turns around Hyungwon is snuggled down in the covers. His eyes are still big and wide and looking absolutely adorable as he stares up at Kihyun from the covers. 

“It… would look weird if you slept somewhere else,” Hyungwon mumbles, scooting back until his back is pressed against the wall behind him. Kihyun hums, unable to keep his smirk from growing as he snuggles down into the sheets.

He doesn’t press his luck as he falls asleep. He doesn’t take advantage of the opportunity to wrap his arms around the younger, to hold him tight and pretend like he has the option to never let go. No matter how much his body aches to have Hyungwon close, he doesn't consciously pull him against himself and snuggle like his life depends on it.


	7. Chapter 7

No matter the way Kihyun outwardly told himself that there’d be no canoodling during the night, he awakens the next morning to having a light yet definable weight against his chest. As he becomes aware of the world around him and the sweet dreams of an impossible future fall away like cobwebs being swept away, he cracks his eyes open to see Hyungwon curled up against his chest. His thin arms cling to him, wrapped around Kihyun’s middle and a small pout on his pretty face. Kihyun makes a soft noise, his heartbeat quickening immensely as he starts to panic. 

God dammit… 

He moves ever so slightly, trying to take inventory of his body. His left arm is wrapped around Hyungwon’s back, his right is curled around the younger and his hand is buried in Hyungwon’s soft, perfect hair. He bites back a sigh, trying to think of a way out of this one. He can’t move without waking Hyungwon up, surely, and he most certainly doesn’t want to wake him up when they’re like  _ this _ . 

As if sensing his predicament, a knock comes at the door. Hyungwon makes a small whine in his sleep, and Kihyun can’t help but laugh gently. Hyungwon nuzzles his chest like a sleepy kitten, and Kihyun brushes back his hair with gentle, caring fingers before squirming away to answer the door.

“Oh! I see you’re an early riser, like me,” Hyungwon’s mother with a soft giggle when Kihyun opens the door. Kihyun gives a small, easy laugh. He rubs the back of his neck, smiling nervously as he glances back to Hyungwon. “I’m about to make breakfast.” 

“I’ll help!” Kihyun replies, moving out into the hall and closing the door softly behind him.

With the close of the door, Hyungwon opens his eyes, pouting a bit as he stares after the way the older had gone. He runs a hand through his hair, his own fingers following the trail Kihyun had brushed through his locks. He tries not to think about how cold it is now without KIhyun lying with him, or how nice it had been to not wake up alone… and he most definitely doesn’t think about how he’d waited until Kihyun was snoring softly beside him to snuggle up close… 

“It’s good to see you’re so handy in the kitchen, Kihyunnie,” Hyungwon’s mother comments, watching as he whisks the eggs expertly in a bowl before pouring them effortlessly into an awaiting pan. “I’m glad our Wonnie won’t starve with you around.”

“I learned from watching my mom,” Kihyun says back, ignoring how she had said  _ our Wonnie _ . Hyungwon isn’t his, and he never will be… Even if Hyungwon finds him physically attractive like Kihyun thinks he had the previous night, he knows the younger isn’t interested in him emotionally, and, well, Kihyun would never be able to handle a strictly-physical relationship with the younger. He’d get too attached and only ruin things.

Kihyun feels Hyungwon’s mother’s eyes on him for a bit longer, a taste of hesitance in the air. Like she wants to say something but is unsure of how, or if she even should. He turns and offers her a small, encouraging smile, something about this silence unsettling. She seems to take the encouragement, her lips parting to let the words slip, but then a soft huff breaks the silence. Kihyun turns in surprise to see Hyungwon standing there, his hair all rumpled up and sticking this way and that. Kihyun has to turn away to hide the affectionate smile that pulls at his lips, and Hyungwon’s mother coos adoringly.

“I’m surprised to see you awake, Wonnie,” she comments, her voice borderline teasing. Kihyun has to bite back a laugh, going to the coffee pot and fixing up Hyungwon’s coffee. Hyungwon’s stayed over a few times throughout the years for some reason or another, so he’s seen him fix it before. He brings over a mug, having to bite back a sigh at how surprised Hyungwon seems. The younger takes it and hesitantly sips at it, his eyebrows shoot up half the length of his forehead.

“You… made my coffee right,” he says, sounding so surprised Kihyun could slap him. After all, if they’re dating, why would Kihyun  _ not  _ know how he takes his coffee?

“Why would he make it wrong?” Hyungwon’s mother asks with an almost knowing tone. Alarm bells start going off in Kihyun’s head, and he sticks by Hyungwon’s side, pressing a hand against the small of his back as he tries to think of a response.

Hyungwon, however, is surprisingly quick on the pick-up despite having only just woken up, as far as Kihyun’s concerned.

“He made it wrong the last time on accident,” Hyungwon answers, leaning against Kihyun’s side and nuzzling him affectionately. “I was only teasing…” Kihyun is screaming on the inside, entirely paralyzed by the closeness. His mind reminds him like a soulless mantra “it’s all an act, it’s all an act,” though his heart at the moment is pounding so hard it feels like it’ll break his chest. 

Hyungwon’s mother hums, seeming suspiciously unimpressed, and Kihyun forces out a light chuckle. He reaches up to pat at Hyungwon’s hair, eyes too sincerely caring. He doesn’t bother censoring himself, though, knowing they need to sell it. He’ll regret it all later, when they’re home and Hyungwon doesn’t talk to him for a couple of days. 

“Well, breakfast is nearly done,” Hyungwon’s mother comments, seeming oddly eager for a change in subject. “You two go and sit down, I’ll finish up in here.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind helping you mo—”

“No, Kihyunnie,” the woman assures him, turning to finish the eggs. “It’s alright, really. You and Wonnie go and talk…” Kihyun makes a small noise, nodding and turning to Hyungwon. He isn’t exactly sure what they would need to talk about, other than the obvious that his mother doesn’t know, but he goes along with it, anyway, and goes to sit with Hyungwon in the living room. They sit beside each other, Hyungwon finishing off his coffee and setting the mug on the coffee table. He sleepily lies down, uses Kihyun’s lap as a pillow, and Kihyun for the umpteenth time this trip can’t pick out reality from his fantastical imagination.

He’s pretty sure Hyungwon is being more cuddly than usual, but he can’t tell if it’s for the act they’re playing or for something else… but, surely it’s only the latter. After all, Hyungwon’s made it clear it could never be the first option. 

And Kihyun’s finally making peace with that… despite the way he’s running his fingers through Hyungwon’s adorable bedhead.


	8. Chapter 8

They make it through breakfast, through the goodbyes and the promises to see each other again soon. Kihyun’s in the passenger seat, answering some emails he’d let go unacknowledged while at Hyungwon’s home, and Hyungwon’s driving them away, his eyes hardset on the road ahead. Kihyun turns on the radio, hums along to the songs to pass the time. Hyungwon makes smalltalk, though he seems distracted for the majority of the drive. Kihyun doesn’t comment on it, not much wanting to poke the sleeping bear, so to speak. 

He played his part well, he knows that, but he can’t decide if he’d played it  _ too  _ well or not. And that thing last night, where he’d  _ flirted  _ with Hyungwon??? God, he’s such an idiot. He’s ruined everything, and he knows it. There’s no need to prod Hyungwon into saying it aloud.

“Thanks, hyung,” Hyungwon says, finally, when he pulls up to the front of Kihyun’s building. Kihyun hums, itching to get out of the car. It’s been a long drive, and he could really use a shower to wipe the grime of travel and heartbreak off of him. Hyungwon seems to hesitate before reaching out, touching Kihyun’s knee. “I… I really do appreciate what you did for me. I know it was weird, and I promise I won’t ask again.”

“I… think that might be for the best,” Kihyun admits, his tone subdued. He doesn’t have much energy to fake it anymore. This time away together had hurt him, had proven all his worst nightmares to be real. He’d rather Hyungwon fake date someone else any day than put himself through it all again. After everything Changkyun had said Hyungwon had said about him, he doesn’t want to fool himself anymore. He has to get over it—over Hyungwon—and move on. 

Hyungwon is quiet for a moment, surprised by Kihyun’s words, and he retracts his hand. Kihyun doesn’t meet his eyes as he gets out of the car, doesn’t look back as he disappears into the apartment building. Hyungwon watches after him, chewing on the tip of his thumb as he tries not to think that this change in mood is all his fault… 

Hyungwon doesn’t try to contact Kihyun in the next couple of days. He doesn’t think about him, doesn’t wonder just what he’d done wrong. He doesn’t think of how much of a mistake it’d been to pull Kihyun into all this in the first place… He should’ve just owned up to the lie, or even lied his way out of it. He hadn’t wanted to disappoint his family, but he hadn’t thought of what the request would do to his friendship… Now, he knows he’d have chosen Kihyun’s feelings of his family’s if he’d known… 

He’s sulking on the couch on an off day almost a full week later, still not having had reached out to a certain hyung of his. He’s watching tv without really watching it, sighing softly every so often. His phone buzzes, and he almost doesn’t want to look. He knows it won’t be Kihyun, and he can’t think of who else he’d really want to bother talking to right now. But, it keeps buzzing, signifying a call coming through, and he slowly reaches over and answers without looking.

“You go a full week without calling me, I’m hurt,” his mother starts on the other end without even saying hello. “You come to my home, eat my food, show off your handsome boyfriend, and then don’t talk to me? I’m your mother, Hyungwon, not a stranger. Don’t treat me as such.”

“Y-You’re right, I’m sorry,” Hyungwon says softly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He loves his mother, he does, but he doesn’t want to talk about those couple days a week ago right now… or ever. So he just says what he knows she wants to hear.

“Good,” she says, sighing softly. “Now, how are you and Kihyunnie doing? Should I start picking out wedding invitations?” There’s a small tease to her voice, a hint of knowing, and Hyungwon decides to focus on that instead of the actual words. 

“Why do you say it like that…?” Hyungwon asks, frowning and pointedly not answering anything about his hyung. His mother gives a small hum, the tone almost conspiratory.

“There’s a lot of people you could’ve fooled with that act, dear… but not your own mother.”

Hyungwon feels his heart fall from his chest to his toes, feeling like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He mentally scrambles for a response, beginning to say he doesn’t know what he’s talking about, what act? He and Kihyun are totally in love, they actually  _ are  _ about to get married, and— 

He stops himself, knowing how ridiculous that all sounds. He huffs out a breath, chewing on the tip of his thumb as he stares at the tv without really registering what’s happening on the screen.

“Do you think Changkyunnie at least bought it?” he asks, or else otherwise this rift between himself and Kihyun would have seriously been for nothing. His mother hums, seeming hesitant to speak on that matter, and he knows it’s a no.

God dammit, they can’t even  _ fake  _ date properly!!

“I admire the effort dear, but really…” his mother goes on to say, chuckling softly. “What were you hoping to achieve? You’d woo him by already quote-unquote ‘dating’ him? That isn’t really in your personality… The Wonnie I raised is much more upfront than that.”

“I wasn’t trying to woo anyone,” Hyungwon argues, his frown turning to an outright pout. “What gave you that idea? I was just trying to keep Kyunnie’s meddling attention off of me. I didn’t want him to find out on his  _ birthday  _ I’d been ly—”

“Dumplings, dear,” his mother interrupts, and he can almost see her wagging her finger at him. “That little speech about when you two were younger? Of course you’d been trying to woo him. You’ve had feelings for him since you were teenagers, I’ve been  _ trying  _ to tell you.”

“Mom,” Hyungwon sighs, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but Kihyun doesn’t see me like that… He never will.”

“Let me email you the pictures from the party,” his mother says, humming softly. He can hear her standing to go to her office, and he shakes his head fondly.

“You can just text them to me…”

“But I don’t want end the call.”

“You can just put me on speaker and do it.”

“It’s fine, dear,” she says in a dismissive way. “I know how to do email, let me email.”

“You can even email them  _ from your phone _ while on the phone with me, Mom.”

“But I don’t have my email on my phone?”

“I did that for you last month.”

“Oh, it’s alright,” she says, “I’m already at my computer.”

Hyungwon has to bite back another sigh. He forgets how his mother is with technology sometimes, due to her youthful energies. He hears her click on the keyboard, the mouse, the moments of silence picking at his nerves until he feels his own phone vibrate in his hand. 

“I don’t see what this has to do with our conversation,” Hyungwon finally says as he puts his mother on speaker. He opens the email, scrolling through the photos.

“You will once you get to the fifth one, dear,” she says cryptically, and he’s just about to ask what exactly that’s supposed to mean… but then he sees the picture.

Kihyun’s putting one of the paper hats on his head, the candles on the cake and the flash from the camera adding an almost dreamy effect to the setting. Kihyun’s fingers are so careful as he handles the hat, straightening it atop Hyungwon’s hair. Hyungwon isn’t looking, distracted by his younger brother blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. Hyungwon can’t tell if it’s the lighting or some weird little buried sense of hope, but there’s a twinkle in Kihyun’s eyes that’s… almost loving. 

Like,  _ love _ -loving. Not friendly loving… 

“See now, my poor Hyungwonnie?” his mother teases on the other end, pulling Hyungwon’s attention back to the present. His mouth feels dry, and he smacks his lips a couple times to try and collect his thoughts. He stares at the photo, trying to find a logical reason for the look in Kihyun’s eyes… 

“Talk to him about it, dear,” his mother sighs, “ _ before _ you lose your chance. I’ll talk to you later.” She then hangs up without another word, leaving Hyungwon to his thoughts.

A few mere blocks away, the man in question is lying on his bed, frowning at the pictures Hyungwon’s mother had emailed him the day prior. He stares at his own eyes from when he’d put the stupid paper hat on Hyungwon’s head… and absolutely hating himself for how smitten he looks in it. But, he hates Hyungwon even more for not noticing… 

Or, so he thinks.


	9. Chapter 9

Hyungwon chews on the tip of his thumb, sitting with a knee pulled up to his chest in his desk chair in his room. He stares at an e-invite he’s just received, the email from his mother the day before just below it. He hasn’t acted on the findings in That Photo yet, unsure of how to proceed with it. Now, he’s staring at what could quite possibly be his answer… Of course, Kihyun would be pretty crazy to go along with this plan, but if he’s as taken with Hyungwon as he seemed in the picture… 

There’s a knock on his open door, and he glances behind him to see Minhyuk leaning on the doorjamb. He turns his chair fully to face him, lifting a brow silently.

“Nice to come home and not see you pouting on the couch,” Minhyuk notes, striding into the room and sitting on the edge of Hyungwon’s bed. “Has Kihyunnie finally started talking to you again?” Hyungwon purses his lips, his brows furrowing as he shakes his head.

“What makes you think that has anything to do with how I’ve been?” he asks, curious. As far as he knows, Minhyuk has been as oblivious to all this as he was. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Minhyuk scoffs, a single eyebrow shooting up the length of his forehead. “You come home from that overnight trip to your mom’s, using Kihyun as a plus one. What else could it be? You guys fought, I’m guessing? Maybe you both finally realized your feelings for each other but didn’t know how to deal, so you two just argued?”

Hyungwon actually chokes on this, coughing on air that’s skipped down the pipe reserved for saliva. Shit… Maybe he should give Minhyuk more credit.

Minhyuk chuckles at Hyungwon’s reaction, reaching over to pat his knee. His eyes glance towards Hyungwon’s computer screen distractedly, and he lets out a childish “oooooooh” in response.

“ _ That’s  _ your master plan?” he asks, nodding towards the e-invite. Hyungwon looks behind him at the email, kneading the inside of his cheek.

“D-Do you think it’ll work…?” he asks anxiously, not even bothering to deny it any more. Minhyuk hums lowly, clearly thoughtful. It takes him a while to answer, what feels like an eternity to Hyungwon but is really just thirty or so seconds.

“It might,” Minhyuk finally relents, glancing to Hyungwon teasingly. He pats his head, straightening up. “I hope it does, for your sake. You’ve been a mess the passed few days.”

“Gee, thanks,” Hyungwon grumbles, turning his chair back to his computer screen. His shoulders slump. He’s got two weeks until the date of the event, leaving him not much time to talk to Kihyun and get everything together… Fuck, this means he’ll have to buy a new suit. The last one he wore was in high school, and, well, he’d been shorter then. Probably around Kihyun’s height, actually.

“Good luck, Wonnie~” Minhyuk tells him, his voice lilting playfully. He leaves the room, giving Hyungwon the privacy he needs to draft a text, the first text he’ll be sending Kihyun in nearly a week and a half… 

It has to be perfect.

Kihyun’s minding his own business, giving the apartment its third deep clean of the week as he doesn’t even give Hyungwon a second of thought. He’s done so great not talking to Hyungwon. He’s even gotten himself to stop staring at those god-forsaken pictures from that cursed party. At least… that’s what he’s telling himself. In reality, there’s no one he’s been thinking of more than that lanky-ass demon, no _ thing _ he’s thinking more of than that One Photo.

God, he was so stupid to have said yes to that request. Luckily, though, it’s all over. Is he sad about not having heard from the friend he’s been crushing on for forever and not thinking about? Absolutely. Is he letting it get in the way of his life? Absolutely not. He’s going about his business, working and cleaning, sleeping and repeating. 

That is, until his phone buzzes with a text. 

He huffs out a sigh, taking off his elbow-length yellow latex gloves and setting the toothbrush he’s using to scrub the bathroom tile atop the gloves. He takes his phone from its perch on the rim of the nearby bathtub, blinking lazily until the name on the text notification makes his eyes blaze wide open. He grips his phone so tight a part of him thinks it might break. A part of him  _ hopes  _ it would break, so he wouldn’t have to acknowledge this text from the one man he’s been trying to pointedly avoid.

_ Can we meet…? I need to ask you something. _

“Dammit, Hyungwon,” Kihyun huffs out, slumping against the side of the tub. He sets his phone aside, shaking his head at the timing and raking both hands through his hair. The last thing he wants to do is talk to Hyungwon right now, since he’s about 99% sure that’d weaken his resolve immensely to get over the younger once and for all. However, this last week and a half has been utter hell to go through without talking to him… 

He glares at his phone screen as it stares up at him from the tile, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He has two options: 1) He can ignore the text and, if he ever does see Hyungwon again, lie and say he’d dropped it and the messages went all wonky, or 2) Answer the text and see what he wants. He weighs both options considerably, knowing himself to be a pretty good liar when put to the test. But, he knows he could never lie to Hyungwon before… The younger has always found a way to see through every little fib or white lie he’d ever attempted to tell over the years for one reason or another. 

Though, he doesn’t think the second option would be much better for himself, either… 

His phone buzzes again, vibrating violently against the floor. Kihyun knows he shouldn’t look at it, because chances are Hyungwon will have sent the only thing that would seal both their fates.

_ Please, hyung… I need you. _

Kihyun curses under his breath, snatching his phone up and immediately answering that he’s free tomorrow, and the younger best take it or leave it because he really doesn’t have time for much groveling right now. He wonders if, in his cleaning schedule, he can try to find some online voodoo witch he can pay to curse Hyungwon and his bloodline for everything the younger is bound to put him through. Hyungwon answers, assuring him tomorrow is perfect and that it won’t take up much time.

Kihyun’s brow furrows, finding that and the sincere gratitude the younger sends him next to be strange. No witty clapback about Kihyun’s lack of a social life? He  _ knows  _ Hyungwon would call him out, saying that Kihyun could spare a day of cleaning to meet with him, under normal circumstances… 

So, now Kihyun is left to wonder just what makes this time different in Hyungwon’s mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Kihyun is… apprehensive, to say the least. He knows this can’t be good. The last time Hyungwon had gone so long without talking to him was this one time in college when they’d gotten drunk at a party, and for  _ a month _ both had thought they’d slept together—only to have Minhyuk finally set them both straight. Now, here they are at the same fried chicken place they’d been at when Kihyun had agreed to the whole thing that’d made this all such a mess. 

He has a strange sense of foreboding when he sits down in the same booth he’d been sitting in, carrying a tray of food with a drink. Hyungwon hadn’t paid this time, and he had only gotten a cup of water to sip on. Depending on how this goes, Kihyun figures he’ll just coerce the younger into eating some of his food. 

Of course, if Hyungwon does something to piss him off, he might not feel as charitable.

Hyungwon is sitting across from him, passing the cup of water between his two hands as he stares at the table. He seems oddly distracted, and the demeanor doesn’t sit well with Kihyun.

“So?” he can’t help but prompt, doing his best not to sound abrasive. “What do you need to ask me?” Hyungwon’s adam’s apple visibly bobs, and Kihyun grows even more anxious. He straightens up, leaning back against the back of his booth and absently picking at the frayed bits of his distressed jeans. Hyungwon is silent for a moment too long, and Kihyun is just about to prompt him again for an answer. 

“I know you won’t want to say yes,” Hyungwon begins, his eyes still glued to the table between them, “but… I  _ really  _ hope you do.” He finally releases his hold on the cup, pulling his phone out and setting it down on the table. There’s some tapping and scrolling before Hyungwon slides the phone over gently, revealing an open email. Kihyun frowns in confusion, leaning over the phone. He reads it over carefully once, twice, and a third time just for good measure. 

“Seems like it’ll be fun,” Kihyun comments dryly, a bit confused as to why Hyungwon’s showing him an e-invite to a wedding in such a dramatic fashion. “I mean, you should go. That’s what you’re getting at, right? You’re asking if you should go?” Even as Kihyun says it, a part of him knows that isn’t true… but he’ll remain unaware as long as possible.

Hyungwon stares at him for a moment, as if unsure how to respond. His pink tongue darts out across his plump lips, and Kihyun’s eyes suddenly drop back to the phone.

“Will you go with me?” he asks, and Kihyun feels what small hopes he had about this plummet from his body to whatever part of hell they came from. Hyungwon reaches over to pull the phone closer to himself, exiting out of the app and locking his phone. His shoulders are hunched forward slightly, and his big eyes are darting anywhere but Kihyun’s face.

Kihyun should be saying no right now. He should make a scene. He should prove to Hyungwon once and for all he isn’t the go-to stand-in for a real date, because he knows there could never be anything real between them. Or, rather, that Hyungwon would never  _ want  _ anything real between them.

“Ask Minhyuk,” Kihyun says, shaking his head and choosing the quieter option. “Ask Hyunwoo. Hell, ask your brother’s boyfriend! Just don’t ask me to do that again.” His lips are pursed, a hard light in his eyes of distaste at the request, and the tips of his ears are turning red. Tell-tale signs he’s getting pissed off.

“I can’t,” Hyungwon defends, shaking his head. He leans closer to the table, his irises shaking. “It  _ has  _ to be you…” Kihyun scoffs at this, actually scoffs, even though he’s pretty sure he sees the hurt in Hyungwon’s gaze. 

“Why?? Why does it  _ have _ to be me? Because I’m the one you suckered into it the first time, so now your family expects me? Or do you really just think I’m that stupid??” 

“Th-The…” Hyungwon stammers out, seeming a bit taken aback by just how angry Kihyun is becoming. But, Kihyun doesn’t really care. If Hyungwon really thinks this is okay to ask again, he has to learn real fast Kihyun is no longer the one. “The first option… My mom even brought you up when we talked about it!” Kihyun deflates slightly at this… If Hyungwon’s mom really did ask for him, he doesn’t want to be an ass and disappoint her for no reason. He likes his mom too much to do that.

Of course, Hyungwon is skewing the truth a bit. His mother had brought Kihyun up in relation to the last fake-date, not to bring to this wedding of his second cousin. But, Kihyun doesn’t need to know that… 

“I just… don’t think I can, Hyungwon,” Kihyun tells him, a bit calmer now. He leans back in his booth again, furthering the distance between them, and Hyungwon has never felt more uncomfortable. Odd how a raging hamster hyung getting up in your face makes you feel more at ease than when he’s just staring forlornly at a grimy diner table. “Last time was hard enough… I don’t want to do that again.”

Hyungwon wants to ask for a moment what was so hard about last time, but he doesn’t think it’d be a good idea to push Kihyun right now.

“ _ Please _ , hyungie,” Hyungwon practically begs, clasping his hands in a praying motion and wagging them back and forth at Kihyun. “I… really,  _ really  _ need you to go to this wedding with me…!”

Kihyun huffs out a long breath, the conflict clear in his clouded gaze. Hyungwon stays how he is, about to drop to his knees to further the plea. He isn’t above doing that. He knows he messed up big time with the first fake-date, but this fake-real-date may just be the trick. Does Kihyun know its real? No. Will he by the end of the date? Yes.

Is Hyungwon just being a coward by not telling him upfront his feelings? Yes. 

Does he mind being called that? No.

“I need to think about it,” Kihyun says, leaning to slide out of the booth. Hyungwon glances lamely at the plate of food Kihyun is leave, fresh fried chicken that Kihyun wouldn’t leave alone even if he was dying of plague. Wow, he really  _ did  _ screw up… 

Kihyun shoves his hands in his pockets and exits the shop, leaving Hyungwon alone to stare at fried chicken and pray he didn’t screw things up too badly… If Kihyun says no, he doesn’t think there’d be any hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Kihyun is scrubbing the shit out of a pan, Hyunwoo’s music pounding from his bedroom. Kihyun’s currently envisioning the pan to be Hyungwon’s face, and he’s scrubbing away that stupid fucking request for Kihyun to  _ again  _ be his fake date.

Really, the  _ audacity _ of that man… 

Kihyun isn’t really aware of the music stopping, or of his roommate watching him clean out his frustrations until Hyunwoo sets a large hand against his shoulder. Kihyun jumps in surprise, dropping the pan in the sink with a loud clatter. Hyunwoo smiles that doughy smile of his, eyes twinkling as he gently pulls Kihyun away from the sink just a bit.

“If you wash that pan anymore,” he says, “you’re going to scrub a hole into it.” Kihyun forces out a soft chuckle, sheepish at having been called out. He rinses off the pan and sets it on the drying rack, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Kihyun heaves a sigh, drying off his hands before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter. He let’s the silence weave its way between them, staring at the floor before straightening up to retrieve a drink from the fridge. Hyunwoo’s gaze on him is steady and kind, and… oddly pressing.

“It’s Hyungwon,” Kihyun finally declares as he closes the fridge door. Hyunwoo hums softly, though the sound is noncommittal. “He asked me to be his fake date again to another family thing.”

“And you…?” Hyunwoo prompts, his tone so fatherly in the moment. Kihyun shakes his head, throwing his hands up into the air as he admits to the world how he feels.

“I want to!!! Because apparently I’m a glutton for punishment!” He opens the bottle of water and downs half of it in one gulp before finally turning to face his roommate watching him without a hint of surprise. Kihyun laughs dryly, shaking his head at himself. “Because it didn’t make a big enough mess of a friendship the first time, right? We’ve gotta go in for round two.”

“Why do you think he’s asked you again?” Hyunwoo prompts, watching as Kihyun starts to pace the kitchen.

“I don’t know!” Kihyun admits. “There’s no logic in this! We go  _ forever _ without talking and then he asks me this??? I don’t understand what his endgame is!”

“Nearly two weeks is now forever?” Hyunwoo asks, sounding a bit amused. Kihyun groans, shaking his head again.

“You know what I mean…” He stops in his pacing, sighs heavily, and sits at the small table. Hyunwoo hums again, moving close to slightly awkwardly pat Kihyun on the head. 

“You  _ know _ why he’s asking you,” he says simply. He then turns and disappears in the bathroom just down the hall. Kihyun stares after the direction he had gone well after he can hear the shower water get turned on. He frowns hard, his brow furrowed. What was  _ that  _ supposed to mean? Kihyun can only think of one reason why  _ anyone _ would risk asking someone out on a fake date again after the first one had had such disastrous consequences, and that would be that it isn’t a fake date at all. But, Hyungwon had said it was, so that option’s out… 

Or, did he? Frankly, Kihyun can’t remember. He’d been pretty mad in the moment, so he might not have been listening all that well. Kihyun’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he leans to the side to retrieve it. His brows raise at seeing its a pic of Hyungwon in a tux, though its from Mihyuk’s number. Kihyun opens the photo and inspects it, noting that the tux is a bit askew and Hyungwon’s hair is a Mess. He frowns and exits out of the photo, reading Minhyuk’s messages.

_ If you make my best friend in the world stress any more over your answer I’ll have to fight you. _

_ Just say yes, we all know you will. _

_ How can you say no to this??? _

A video is attached to the last message, and it’s of Hyungwon frantically murmuring to himself as he scrambles to try on the suit. Kihyun sucks in a breath as he nearly falls, slipping on some clothes on the floor. The video ends on Minhyuk’s gasping laughter as Hyungwon barely straightens himself back up, and Kihyun can’t help but be overly relieved.

“God dammit…” Kihyun murmurs, watching the video one more time before going to his text convo with Hyungwon. 

_ I’m in. You’re paying for everything _ . 

After all, he really can’t say no to Hyungwon… no matter the consequences.

Hyungwon outright gasps in a lung, coughing it right back out when he gets the message. He’s halfway undressed from his suit, having had to make sure it still fit, and halfway into some house clothes when he glances at his phone only to see a text from Kihyun. He scrambles towards his bed, landing across Minhyuk’s lap as he trips—successfully, this time—over a pile of dress shirts to get to the phone. He opens the message, squealing a bit too cutely as he rolls over and formulates a reply.

“That your sweet Kihyunnie~?” Minhyuk teases, not even having to look up from his own phone to know how brightly Hyungwon’s eyes are glittering. Hyungwon hums happily in reply. When he finishes answering, he sets the phone aside and sighs, staring wistfully at the ceiling.

“God,” Hyungwon says softly, earning a curious look from his roommate, “now that I know how much he loves me, I feel so stupid. I should’ve just asked him out back in college…”

“You mean like I kept telling you to since you two first met?” Minhyuk asks, rolling his eyes despite the fond light within them. He lies down next to Hyungwon, hugging the bee pillow he’d brought in from his own room. “Yeah, I gotta say you should’ve.” Hyungwon scoffs and gently pushes him away, rolling his eyes and earning an impish giggle from Minhyuk. “But hey, it’s not all bad. Now you get to make up for lost time~”

“God, get  _ out  _ of my room now, please,” Hyungwon sighs, shaking his head at the lewd implications despite the light pink that’s dusting his cheeks. Minhyuk cackles behind him as he gets up, going to finish changing clothes and trying  _ not  _ to think about how good Kihyun’s gonna be looking in a tux… 


	12. Chapter 12

Kihyun’s admittedly more nervous for this fake date than the last. He’d gone a bit too wild on the wedding gift, despite having told Hyungwon he’d have to pay for everything. Hyungwon had picked Kihyun up just like he had for Changkyun’s birthday party, only this time he’s dressed in the tuxedo from the video Minhyuk had sent. Kihyun’s own suit not-so-coincidentally matches with Hyungwon’s, the accent colors complimenting each other. It almost looks like they’re a real couple, and the realization creates a lump in Kihyun’s throat. The drive to the venue is awkward, at best, and it does absolutely nothing to settle Kihyun’s nerves.

When they get to the venue, and after they say their hellos to Hyungwon’s immediate family, he makes a beeline for the bar.

“Whiskey sour, on the rocks,” Kihyun orders, taking out his wallet to throw the first bill he grabs into the tip jar. The bartender regards him cautiously as he makes the drink, sliding the glass over to him carefully. Kihyun downs the whole thing in one gulp, and he presses his forehead against the cool bartop. 

“Damn,” a voice lilts at him, causing him to regrettably pull his head up off the bar, “the actual ceremony hasn’t even started yet and you’re already in knots. Rough day?” Kihyun studies the man for a moment, his small eyes and his almost boyish smile. He offers out a hand as Kihyun regards him. “Song Gunhee, cousin of the bride.”

“Yoo Kihyun,” Kihyun replies, shaking the stranger’s hand hesitantly. “Um, date of a cousin of the groom.” Gunhee chuckles airily, raising a brow.

“Yeah? You don’t sound too sure about that.” Kihyun gulps thickly at being called out, and he distractedly gestures at the bartender to make him another drink. “No sweat, man, I get it… I saw you come in with that lanky guy. I guess you two are fighting or something.” He sits down at the stool next to Kihyun’s, much to Kihyun’s mental protests. The bartender slides over his second drink, saving him from having to answer. The man places a hand on Kihyun’s shoulders, patting them for a moment.

“Don’t worry, things always seem worse in the momen—”

“Kihyunnie~”

Kihyun looks over to his other side, gulping awkwardly as Hyungwon sidles up next to him. He watches as Hyungwon’s eyes flick between Gunhee and him, as if assessing the situation. He seems to pointedly eye Gunhee’s hand on Kihyun’s shoulder before Gunhee drops it. Hyungwon’s smile grows strained as he leans in, a bit too close for Kihyun’s comfort, and offers a hand to Gunhee.

“Chae Hyungwon, cousin of the groom.” Gunhee repeats his own greeting with a little chuckle, and Kihyun wonders if he’ll look like an alcoholic if he orders a third drink in under five minutes. It’s one thing to deal with Hyungwon’s mood swings on his own, but to be his fake date and be forced to have to explain away later Hyungwon’s weird glare he’s currently giving to Gunhee… That’s just too much.

Luckily, the typical processional fanfare begins, and Gunhee excuses himself to get to his seat. Hyungwon looks down to Kihyun, apprehension in his eyes, and Kihyun knows he’s made a mistake in coming here today. Hyungwon grabs onto his wrist a bit too strongly, and Kihyun can’t help but lurch back. He mutters something about having to take a call, and he starts for the door with his head down. He’s vaguely aware of Hyungwon calling after him, but he doesn’t look back. 

What  _ was _ that just now?? In a normal scenario, Kihyun would easily call it jealousy. But, what would Hyungwon be jealous over? That Kihyun’s daring to talk to someone other than him? That he’s having easier rapport with a total stranger? Well, maybe if Hyungwon hadn’t fucking forced him into this by  _ being Hyungwon _ nONE of this would be happening right— 

“KI!” 

Kihyun turns around despite his resolve to leave. Everything has been too similar thus far to the trip to Hyungwon’s family home, and he can’t take another evening of everyone telling him how Hyungwon would never in a million years even think of going out with him. He can’t handle that again, once had been  _ more _ than enough. Why did he even say yes to this?? He knew better. He must be some sick masochist… 

Hyungwon’s standing there in the hall—shit, Kihyun didn’t realize he’d already made it to the hall—gasping in air and his suit jacket falling off one shoulder. Well, fuck. Now Kihyun’s made a scene in front of Hyungwon’s family. Just great.

“You’re not… leaving, are you?” Hyungwon asks, the light in his eyes utterly petrified. However, Kihyun just can’t think of  _ why _ Hyungwon should look so scared. Kihyun scoffs, actually scoffs, before answering.

“Why shouldn’t I???” he demands, unable to keep the anger from his voice. “I just keep getting played in this game, Wonnie, and I’m tired of it. I knew I should’ve said no to this, I knew I should’ve said no the first time! But then I saw that video, and your eyes… UGH, FUCK!” Kihyun rubs his face with his hands, the sound from the reception hall in the room over sufficiently masking their voices from Hyungwon’s family.

“Just… come back inside,  _ please _ ,” Hyungwon tells him, his voice oddly quiet. It doesn’t occur to Kihyun that Hyungwon’s looking at him with nothing but fear, too caught up in his own mind to realize.

“ _ WHY _ ??” Kihyun asks again. “Give me  _ one  _ good reason.” Hyungwon hesitates, and then something seems to shift inside of him. Kihyun swears for a moment, just a moment, that he sees a certain type of resolve in Hyungwon’s eyes, and he’s about to actually say the one thing that’ll get Kihyun to at least stay until the end of the conversation.  _ Stay for me _

“St-Stay… for the cake.” It comes out strangled and desperate, and it’s nothing of what Kihyun wanted to hear.

Kihyun stares at him, incredulous. Wow… Well, that’s that. Kihyun turns on his heel to leave again, so incredibly tired. However, before he can take five more steps, Hyungwon has his hand clenched around his wrist, and Kihyun whirls back around with nothing but hurt in his eyes.

“Hyung, please… Just give me one good reason why you have to go.”

“I can’t take another night of being told I’m not good enough,” Kihyun finally breaks down and says, his voice wavering. The confession is enough to knock the air out of him, and he gasps in a breath as he just tries to keep his cool. Hyungwon’s gaze wavers, and he let’s go of Kihyun’s wrist. His stance falters, almost as if he’d been beaten down. Kihyun sniffles, his gaze falling as he just tries not to focus on how bare he feels. 

“What…?” Hyungwon asks, sounding the utmost bewildered. “When were you told  _ that _ ?” Kihyun chuckles thickly, though there’s no humor in his tone.

“At your house, Wonnie,” Kihyun tells him, waving a hand at thin air. “All I heard all night was how you always said you’d never go out with me, that you’d rather  _ die  _ than be mine…” He pauses, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling as he tries not to sound as broken as he feels. “I’ve liked you for so long… I thought helping you the first time would help you see how good of a boyfriend I could be to you. But, I was wrong.” Hyungwon shakes his head, sighing heavily as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I only said those things when we were teenagers,” Hyungwon tells him, stepping an inch closer. Kihyun doesn’t move away, doesn’t attempt to keep the space between them. He doesn’t have the energy to guard himself even that much right now. “That was… before.” Kihyun raises a skeptical brow despite how his heartrate picks up at the word.

“Before…?” he prompts, finally looking again into Hyungwon’s eyes. He licks his lips anxiously, somehow finding hope in this desolate situation in those familiar brown orbs.

“Before… Well, before I liked you.”

Kihyun blinks once, then twice, unsure if he’d heard correctly. His head starts to feel like it's swimming, his entire body floating. The sound of applause sounds from the room over, almost as if on cue, and Kihyun realizes with a daze that they’ve missed the actual ceremony part of the wedding. Hyungwon glances back towards the reception hall, his lips pursed. He then looks back to Kihyun, leaning close to keep his voice between them.

“I’ll go tell Mom I’m not feeling well, and I can take you home,” Hyungwon tells him, sounding almost disappointed. The words get stuck in Kihyun’s throat, and it’s all he has in him to force himself to grab Hyungwon by the hand and pull him closer before he can walk away.

And then he kisses him, right square on the lips. He kisses him hard, like he’s waited his entire life for this moment. In a way, he supposes, he might have been. Hyungwon makes a soft noise against Kihyun’s lips, surprised, before relaxing into it. He settles his arms around Kihyun’s waist, and Kihyun brings his hands up to bury his fingers into Hyungwon’s perfect hair, and it’s everything Kihyun has ever dreamed it would be… 


	13. Epilogue

“I don’t know if I can make it, babe,” Kihyun mutters to Hyungwon alone, watching as their fingers playfully thread through each other’s at a leisurely pace. Hyungwon gives a small whine in reply, and Kihyun can’t help but coo and nudge Hyungwon’s shoulder. He’s about to say something else, comment on how work has just been running him through the ringer and how he’d come to Hyungwon’s family lunch if he could, but Minhyuk’s exasperated sigh interrupts him.

“ _ God _ , you two are nauseating,” Minhyuk chirps at them, rolling his eyes. Kihyun purses his lips, about point out the hypocrisy of such a statement when Minhyuk is currently hanging all over Jooheon, but Hyungwon nuzzling his shoulder stops him. Hyunwoo comes to the table with a tray of drinks, the first of many rounds that this night will entail. Kihyun hums and takes his and Hyungwon’s drinks, handing the younger his before taking a sip of his own. Hyunwoo sits down at the head of the table, sighing under his breath. 

“So, what’s this all about, hyung?” Minhyuk prompts, staring at the oldest of the group as he lounges against Jooheon. Jooheon wraps an arm around him, playing with his hair and silently sipping at his bottle of soju.

“I… would like us to take a trip,” Hyunwoo suggests hesitantly, earning a fascinated “ooooo” from Minhyuk. He straightens up in a split second, causing Jooheon to pout a little behind him. Kihyun hears Hyungwon snicker under his breath at his friend’s energy, and Kihyun can’t help but smile himself.

“Where??? When????” Minhyuk asks, leaning towards Hyunwoo with nothing but excitement in his eyes. Kihyun bites his tongue, already trying to figure out when he should ask time off from his job. 

“A road trip, in a couple weeks,” Hyunwoo explains calmly, the perfect juxtaposition to Minhyuk’s energy. Minhyuk claps his hands together once and stands from the table.

“Shit, I need to start packing  _ now _ . Come on, Heoney.” Jooheon blinks up at his boyfriend, clearly confused.

“Hyung,” he says, pulling on Minhyuk’s hand, “let him finish first. You don’t know  _ what _ you need to pack, who’s driving, or for how long.”

“It’d be for a week,” Hyunwoo offers innocently, earning a victorious chuckle from Minhyuk. He drags Jooheon up by the shirt and drags him away from the table. Jooheon only offers the others an apologetic frown before following along, though Kihyun doesn’t miss the affectionate squeeze Jooheon gives Minhyuk’s hand. Hyungwon sighs, taking the opportunity to stretch his legs out underneath the table and use Minhyuk’s chair as a footrest.

“Will you be able to take off from work?” Hyungwon asks, leaning wholly on Kihyun similarly to how Minhyuk had laid against Jooheon. Kihyun hums thoughtfully, glancing up towards the ceiling. 

“Maybe…” he muses aloud, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He doesn’t realize how hard he’s pursing his lips until Hyungwon pokes at the walnut appearing on his chin, and he smirks down at the younger as he giggles. 

“Invite your brother and his boyfriend, too,” Hyunwoo tells Hyungwon, earning a curious glance from the couple. “There’s enough room for them in the RV.” Kihyun snorts at this, tilting his head to the side. 

“You even rented an RV?” Kihyun asks, a bit impressed. “Shit, well now I have to go.” Hyungwon snickers, leaning his head back to look Kihyun in the eye.

“Imagine Minhyukkie in an RV for a week,” he suggests humorously. Kihyun’s smirk falls a bit, already hearing all the arguments he’s likely to have. He groans, pinching the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. 

“Fuck, then maybe I shouldn’t come…” Hyungwon frowns hard at that and lightly punches his chest. Kihyun pouts back affectionately, squeezing Hyungwon a bit closer to assure him Minhyuk wouldn’t actually keep him from this trip.

The two stay with Hyunwoo until late into the night, leaving only when the bar closes. Hyungwon has, obviously, had a bit too much, his skinny frame wavering in the wind and leaning heavily against Kihyun. Kihyun keeps a protective arm around his waist as he steers him towards the car, waving goodbye to Hyunwoo as the older watches bemusedly. Kihyun packs Hyungwon into the passenger seat, belting him in and scrambling over to the driver’s side of the car. Hyungwon has his eyes closed, his breaths a bit slower than usual. Kihyun can’t help but squeeze his cheek at realizing he’s half-asleep.

Hyungwon’s head flops over to face him, his murky eyes shining in the light of the dashboard.

“I…  _ really _ like you, hyungie,” Hyungwon coos at him, sighing contentedly through his nose. Kihyun smiles, so genuinely happy, and he leans close to give Hyungwon a peck at the jaw.

“I really like you more, Hyungwonnie.” Hyungwon hums, leaning over the center console and resting his head against Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun pats Hyungwon’s knee before putting the car into drive and pulling out of the parking spot. 

It’s only been a month since the wedding, and Kihyun honestly thinks he can call it the best month of his life. Being with Hyungwon is everything he’d ever thought it would be, if not a tad more frustrating. They seem to be at each other’s throats a bit more than when they were just friends, but it's always over trivial stuff, so Kihyun isn’t too worried. They’ve been able to diffuse the tension thus far with this or that, always cuddling up to each other at the end of the night.

An odd tightness grows in Kihyun’s chest when he glances at Hyungwon upon reaching a stoplight. Almost as if someone is physically gripping hard onto his heart, squeezing the muscle in their fist and absolutely refusing to let go. Kihyun has to remind himself to breathe as he looks away from the younger, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Is this… love? He feels like it’s too early to tell yet. Though, they’ve known each other for years, and he’s always loved Hyungwon in a way. But, is it okay to already be  _ in love _ with him…? Kihyun pushes out a sigh as he redirects his attention to the road. The light turns green and he keeps on their journey home, gripping the steering wheel a bit too tightly.

Fuck, he’s already got it so bad… There’s no telling what it’s going to be like tomorrow, much less two weeks from now. But, despite his growing anxiety over his own feelings, he knows that it’ll work out for the best. Hyungwon being at his side gives him that undying faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAnd it's done~! Thank y'all so much for every hit, comment, and kudo you gave this story <33333 It was a blast to write, and honestly.... this may not be the last time we see this pair in this particular universe ;) I have more plans where that came from for these two, so please stick around for just a bit longer!!!!
> 
> Thank you guys again, I love y'all so much!!!!! Y'all make writing worth it <3


	14. A/N

Hey guys!!! In case y'all hadn't seen yet and were still interested, here's where you guys can find the sequel!!! <3 [Tripping Over Yoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370100)

I hope everyone's staying safe in these crazy times we're calling reality right now! Wash your hands, sanitize, and only go out for essentials!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ReeLeeV1!! Any comments/kudos are always highly appreciated <3333


End file.
